


Supply Closet

by Aerilon452



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: During one of the loops, Jack and Sam finally find out what it's like to be intimate with each other.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are plenty of Sam/Jack knock boots during a loop (or two) of WoO.... and here's another! Enjoy!

This day was quickly losing its amusement. Jack had ditched Daniel’s lecture for the millionth time. He was feeling frustrated and he needed some sort of outlet to burn it all away. It had been quite a few loops since he’d given into temptation and kissed Carter. Now, he wasn’t a wordy type of man, but he could still feel the softness of her lips as they pressed to his. Idly, he touched his mouth, his tongue tracing the seam inside his lips, remembering the taste of her.

Jack looked at his watch, seeing he had a good chunk of time before the day reset. Was he really going to take that step and break the regs even with this constant reset? Of course, how many more times would he get to break them and not suffer the consequences? He reversed his direction and headed towards Sam’s lab. When he got there, he saw her leaning over her worktable. Stopping by the door, he took a moment to admire her as she was lost in thought.

Jack stepped inside; his mind made up. He closed the door, gaining Sam’s attention. She about to say something when he shook his head slightly, signaling her to stay quiet. Her brow furrowed and her expression changed from happiness to confusion. He crossed the room, heading to a corner between to big work cabinets that served as a blind spot for the camera that covered her lab. When he walked past her, he barely brushed his hand with hers, tempting her to follow him.

Sam looked at the door, the camera, and then at Jack – who was leaning against the wall watching her. She half sighed; half smiled as she moved away from the table. The moment she stepped in close enough, he pulled her to him. His lips were on hers; hot and hungering for her. Sam gasped, opening her mouth to him. The kiss was more than she had ever imagined it would be.

Jack slipped his right arm around her waist, turning them so he had her back pressed against the wall. Her arms draped over his shoulders, her hands cupping the back of his head, holding him in place. He kissed her deeply, their light moans intermingling. “Sam,” he whispered, breaking the seal of her lips.

Sam looked at him, nearly in sensory overload just from hearing him say her name. “Jack…” she said his name, her voice barely louder than a puff of air. Her whole body quivered with the deep desire she carried for him. “This isn’t the place…” she said softly, very aware of where they were. 

“Meet me on level fifteen, the supply closet,” Jack said. The “supply closet” was a room he’d converted little by little as a place where he could steal himself away and grab some peace and quiet – and a few Z’s when he needed them. It hadn’t been originally intended as a bunk room, but it never got used as a supply closet, which was what was on the door. So, Jack appropriated it for himself. 

Sam only had the power to nod. She leaned against the wall to keep herself standing. He pressed himself into her, his lips hovering above hers. They were sharing the same breath. “What are we doing?” she asked, her lips touching his with each word. One kiss and she was contemplating breaking the rules. It startled her how much she was ready to give up for him.

“Trust me,” Jack said and then he moved back. If he didn’t, then he would risk compromising them by having her against the wall. Reaching out to her, he curled his fingers around hers, holding them for a second. While they shared a look, he moved out of the niche between the cabinets and headed for the door. 

Sam slouched against the wall, breathing hard, and trying to get her quivering nerves under control. Her stomach jittered as she pushed away from the wall, heading towards the open down. Out in the hall, she kept looking straight ahead, hoping that her cheeks weren’t red. Everyone she passed, they all nodded to her, but no one asked questions. Once she was in the elevator, she was thankful that it was empty. She hit the button for fifteen. Her hand was shaking so much, he had to shove them in her fatigue pockets in case someone got on the elevator her with her.

The doors opened on fifteen. Sam exited the car, her knees threatening to give out on her. She was making this choice to go to him, to put her military career on the line for a quick tumble beneath the sheets with him. Even as she thought it, she knew better. They had been fighting their attraction for years. She was tired of not knowing what it was like to be with him intimately. Maybe this was what she needed to get him out of her system. Not likely – she already knew that.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed. The only light on in the room was a little bedside lamp. He was starting to wonder if Sam would join him as he glanced at his watch. Time was ticking away and soon the day would reset. He was beginning to think she wasn’t coming. Then, the door opened and there she was. “Sam,” he whispered, looking up as she closed the door behind her, turning the lock.

Sam crossed the room, standing between Jack’s parted knees. They stared at each other, keenly aware of what they were about to do. If either one of them had any sense, they would unlock the door, walk out, and not talk about this. Of course, that would hinge on them having sense. Being this close together, it was hard to fight the basic need they had for each other. She cupped his face, tilted his head back, and kissed him deeply. 

Jack brought his hands up, gripping her hips as she straddled his lap. He lost himself in the slow building pleasure of the kiss as he took her to the bed beneath him. Minutes went by before they had to break the bond of their lips. Their breathing was ragged, their chests rising and falling with the effort to take in oxygen. Jack pushed himself up, kneeling between her thighs. Time was not on their side. The question was in his eyes and he saw her reply. She wanted to keep going.

Sam moved until they were sitting beside each other on the edge of the bed. Silently they untied their combat boots, setting them aside, tucking their socks into them. Then, standing up, she put her hands to his belt, flicking it open while her eyes stayed locked with his. Her stomach was twisting and flipping with nerves again as his fingers tackled her belt. The nylon was yanked free from the loops of her pants and clattered to the floor. She did the same with his. “Jack,” she whispered his name as he stepped in close to her again.

Jack set his hands on her hips, his fingers curling into the black fabric of her shirt. He tugged it free from the waistband of her fatigues, drawing it up and off her body. To his eyes, she couldn’t be more beautiful in her generic white bra and green fatigues. Once more, he stepped in close to her and did something he’d always wanted to do. He threaded his hands through her sun kissed blonde hair. The strands were silky as they glided through his fingers.

Sam pursed her lips together, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back, moaning lightly. Maybe having longer hair wasn’t as bad as she thought. At least not so long as Jack was playing with it. Blindly, she rested her hands on his sides, slowly pulling the fabric out of the band of his pants. He dropped his hands, letting her pull off his shirt. As she dropped it to the floor, she saw the scars littering his chest. Some were gun shots; some were burns from a staff weapon. And there was the one perfect circle from being impaled by an alien time capsule. She touched it, gently tracing the pad of her finger around the scar. 

“Hey, stay here with me,” Jack said, seeing Sam’s mind had taken her back to that day. He rested his hands on the small of her back, pulling her against him. They kissed sweetly at first and then the passion leapt to life again. He yanked at the button her pants, forcing the zipper down so he could push the stiff green cargo pants down. She was eagerly attacking his pants in return. Their movements were almost clumsy in nature – as if they were teenagers rather than full grown adults. 

“I want you,” Sam moaned between heated kisses. She stepped out of her fatigues, kicking them away all while keeping her arms draped over his strong shoulders. His hands slid down her hips, squeezing her backside generously. She couldn’t help but giggle, breaking the kiss, touching her forehead to his cheek. 

“What?” Jack asked, feeling the humor radiating from her. He slipped his hands up to rest on her small of her back. The feel of her skin against his was addicting. She leaned her head back to look at him while he slid his fingers up her back towards the clasp of her bra. Nimbly, he unhooked the fastener. 

Sam dropped her arms, letting the cotton fabric fall down her arms, letting it drop to the floor. She placed her hand lightly on his chest for a moment before going to the bed. Pulling back the covers, she stretched out, resting her head on the pillow. He was standing there, watching her. With the standard military issue grey blanket covering her waist, she pushed her underwear down her legs. “Jack, this will only work if both of us are in bed,” she said, tossing out her last scrap of clothing.

“Right,” Jack muttered, still awestruck by her naked beauty. He had started this after all. Going to the bed, he settled himself on his side under the blanket, leaning down to kiss her. His hand slid down her thigh, gripping the back of her knee, bringing her leg over his waist.

Sam let her mind shut down, giving complete control to her body. Jack was all she wanted right now. She pulled him on top of her, reveling in the way he felt between her legs. Her hand slipped down between their bodies, her fingers wrapping around him, giving him a good stroke. He moaned into her mouth, thrusting himself into her hand.

Jack braced himself on his forearms, levering himself up over Sam. He kept his attention focused on her as she positioned him at her entrance. She shifted and he slowly thrust inside her. He leaned his head down, touching his forehead to her chest, fighting with all he had not to moan out loud. 

Sam bit her bottom lip, pushing her head back into the pillow as her eyes closed in ecstasy. The pleasurable impulses racing through her body nearly made her cry out. She had to be as quiet as she could be while getting everything she wanted – Jack. He started to rock forward, filling her with more of his hard length. She brought her knees up, bracing them against his hips. Angling her head, she kissed the top of his head and whispered, “Don’t stop.”

Jack shifted a little and found a rhythm that had the both of them gasping and panting. The mattress squeaked under their combined weight and the pace they were setting. The blood was rushing through his body, muddying his mind and making his heart race. He lost himself in the way her body reacted to him, the way her muscles tightened on him, trying to keep him inside her.

“Jack….” Sam moaned, moving with him as they strived for release. Each time he thrust into her, he seemed to go deeper and deeper. She felt her orgasm building. All she needed was that one hard, driving thrust that would send her over the edge. He surged into her, hitting that right spot, detonating the cascade of pleasure through her. And then his mouth was covering hers, muffling her moans.

Jack came, buried deep inside Sam. He tried to kiss her, but his mind was starting to short circuit – too many sensations vying for his control all at once. Try as he might, he needed to breathe. Weary from his release, he rested his head on her chest just above the swell of her breasts. “Oh… boy…” he said between breaths. 

A LITTLE WHILE LATER:

Sam was on her side with Jack spooned up behind her. She had never felt more content in all of her life. His right hand rested on her abdomen, his index finger drawing random shapes on her skin. “Do you think the day will really reset?” she asked quietly. 

“Always does,” Jack replied lazily. He nuzzled his nose against the back of her head before kissing the small patch of flesh behind her right ear. Then, he settled his head back on the pillow they were sharing. This time, this loop, he hoped the day would keep going. 

“So, I won’t remember any of this, will I?” Sam asked sadly. 

“No,” Jack responded, holding her a little tighter.

“But you will?” Sam asked, tuning over to face him. 

“I will,” Jack replied. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Sam nodded, closing her eyes, and snuggling in against his chest. Part of her was relieved that the day would reset and a part of her was guilty at the same time. She wanted to remember what being with him was like. Moments later alarms sounded throughout the base. “Sir?” she pulled back, looking up at him.

“Oh, crap…” Jack grumbled. “The day’s about to rest. Hey, ummm… this morning, Daniel was asking me a question. What was it?”

Sam giggled. “He was asking you….”

COMMISARY:

Jack sat at the table, across from Sam and Daniel with his cereal spoon halfway to his mouth. He set it down and looked at her, a small smirk curving the corners of his mouth. Even though the day rewound, he still felt the press of Sam’s naked body to his. 

“Sir?” Sam asked furrowing her brow. 

Giving her a rueful smile, Jack pushed his cereal away and got up from the table. He was off to take a cold shower.

“He just doesn’t want to answer my question,” Daniel remarked. 

“When does he ever?” Sam asked, laughing lightly when Daniel rolled his eyes. While he was brooding over his breakfast, she turned in her chair, and caught a glimpse of the Colonel walking down the hall. 

THE END


End file.
